


A Step Too Far

by Notary_Sojac



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notary_Sojac/pseuds/Notary_Sojac
Summary: Tommy's history project was a battle, in more ways than one.
Kudos: 2





	A Step Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a couple of conversations I had with a reviewer on FFN and a friend of mine on the r/Fanfiction Discord. Also, this can be read as a semi-prequel to my other Power Rangers drabble, Extensions, but doesn't have to be.

“Aw man,” Tommy said, staring over at the six foot tall paper-mache Trojan horse that was currently shooting laser beams at a crowd of screaming civilians. 

“You don't think we can defeat it?” Rocky said, turning slowly towards him.

“No, it's...”He trailed off. The horse in front of him was familiar in every crumpled fold of paper, every splash of paint that was identical in shade to the paint staining his unmorphed pants. Taking his powers, destroying the Thunder zords, Tommy understood those. Zedd wanted to destroy them, after all. But now this was personal.

“There goes my History grade.”


End file.
